


The Lady

by starsystems



Series: summerpornathon 2010 [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: summerpornathon, F/M, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-02
Updated: 2010-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:57:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsystems/pseuds/starsystems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She goes with blood, and smiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lady

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the villains challenge at summerpornathon 2010.

She gathers herself from the ground, from the dewdrops and the stones and the grass, searching for a form that she remembers, vaguely, shifting. She feels the power of the island around her, filling her like an old lover, familiar and comfortable.

She can't remember if the red of her lips was paint or blood.

She goes with blood, and smiles.

The wind carries her over the lake, the waters a firm path under her bare feet. She travels through forests and valleys and the walls of Camelot shift with her, allow her in.

Like she never really left.

Like she's still welcome.

The king's chambers are cold and deserted when she reaches them and she turns away, haunts the hallways and the grand rooms. The ward is gone, and so is the dragon. She visits the crypt and lies next to Uther's grave and wishes more nightmares on his bones. The castle feels emptier than before, but also warmer. She feels the change in the stones and thinks of Igraine, but doesn't visit her grave.

A light in the prince's old chambers attracts her. It's a small candle forgotten on the table, the flame already growing weaker, the wick slowly burning out. It casts light on the two men on the bed, their steady breathing flowing through her. The chambers look more used than the king's rooms, the day to day life of two people spreading in front of her. She can feel the wizard in everything. She sees one of her old books on the table, casually lying there like it doesn't contain secrets. She lays a hand on it, thinks of Gaius and forgets to hate him.

There's not much of her revenge left anymore. She can feel it wane, in time with the flame of the candle. She slides her thigh over the young king, straddles him and whispers doubts into his ears, but then quickly moves on.

The wizard, Merlin, deep in sleep, still looks pale and vulnerable and like she could snap him in half if she wished it. She still feels the same pull towards him, maybe even stronger than before, and she reaches out and slides her almost solid fingers down his chest and then over the jutting hipbones, the slight curve of his hips. He crackles against her fingertips.

She places bloody kisses on his neck and chest, places with them desires, deep into him so that they are hidden. She makes him remember old temptations, like facets of a stone that draws him in. The wizard takes it all, only moans in his sleep. It's a soft sound that makes her smile even wider.

"Nimueh," Merlin whispers, still asleep, and she kisses him then, lets him taste the blood on her. Slowly she coaxes his mouth open for her, straddles him, takes him into her.

She rides him, almost disappointed in how easy all men are for her, how he is only different in the way his power travels through her, how it pulls them together.

And then she sees him watching her. Awake now, calm and unsurprised.

Slowly, she forgets her form. She feels more than sees the way Merlin's eyes are full of gold. Merlin reaches out to her and catches her, his hands sliding down her back.

"Go back to sleep, Nimueh," Merlin whispers into her ear, his breath warmer than anything she's felt in a very long time.

She closes her yes and scatters. And Camelot catches her, wraps her into its warmth.

The candle burns out.


End file.
